Llamada de Larga Distancia
by Valhova
Summary: Momoshiro está en Japón. Echizen en Estados Unidos. Son muchos los kilómetros que les separan, pero una llamada de larga distancia logrará unirles de nuevo...


**Llamada de Larga Distancia**

by **Raquel**

**_Nota:_**_ Hay spoilers del final de PoT y también lenguaje fuerte. Leer con precaución. _

Momoshiro se había deslizado entre las lisas y frías sábanas de su cama, apenas terminó de lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama. Estaba muy cansado, enojado y frustrado. Pero sobretodos las cosas, estaba feliz de que ese día hubiese terminado al fin. Parecía que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, le habían echado mal de ojo, o quizás era viernes trece y él no se había enterado. Porque _todo_ le había salida mal hoy. Y lo único que pensaba ahora es que _nunca_ debió salir de casa.

Si hacía memoria, estaba seguro que su mala suerte había comenzado durante las prácticas del club de tenis. Momo había tenido un juego contra Tezuka. Un partido en donde su capitán no había tenido pizca de piedad hacia él. Y cuando todo terminó, Momoshiro sintió que el otro le había clavado en el trasero un marcador de seis a uno, sin tener la delicadeza de usar algún tipo de lubricante en el proceso.

Y aquello había dolido, sobretodo porque él había estado entrenando muchísimo durante todo ese tiempo con el objetivo de superar sus puntos débiles y _realmente_ había esperado obtener un mejor resultado. Joder, sabía que no iba a _ganarle_ al capitán, pero al menos esperaba alcanzar un marcador más reñido. Incluso se hubiera conformado con ver sudar un poco a Tezuka. Pero Tezuka había terminado el partido fresco como una lechuga y Momo le había _odiado_ por eso.

Y luego, como si lo vivido fuera poco, Ryuzaki-sensei había tenido la _genial_ idea de comenzar una sesión de juegos de dobles. Momo aun no se recuperaba emocionalmente de aquella humillante derrota cuando se vio envuelto en otro juego, nada más y nada menos que siendo _pareja_ de Kaidoh en un partido contra la _Oh-tan-famosa_ Golden Pair. Momo se había sentido _muy_ cabreado por eso.

Quienes pensaron que aquel par había comenzado a llevarse mejor en los últimos meses, dentro y fuera de la cancha, comprobaron entonces que estaban completamente _equivocados_ al respecto. Aquellos años de rivalidad no se superaban tan fácilmente. Insultos iban y venían mientras la pareja Oishi-Kikumaru les deba una paliza que, estaba seguro, pasaría a los anales de la historia del club como una de las derrotas más ridículas jamás vista durante una sesión de práctica. Y cuando finalmente perdieron con un contundente escore de seis a cero, Momoshiro y Kaidoh estaban listos para matarse uno al otro.

Pero Momo se ocupó de colocar la guinda perfecta sobre el pastel cuando, en uno de sus famosos arrebatos de cólera, lanzó lo que posiblemente se convertiría en una frase célebre muy pronto: _El club de tenis de Seigaku tiene una víbora como mascota y su nombre es Kaidoh Kaoru_.

Apenas escuchó esto, Kaidoh se permitió un breve instante de estupor antes de lanzarle su raqueta al otro a la cara. Una respuesta muy típica de él ante semejante insulto. Y cuando Momo sintió el golpe en la frente, su mundo se volvió un conjunto de imágenes rojas como la sangre. Hubieran comenzado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo si Tezuka no hubiera intervenido en ese instante para pararles. Después de todo, nadie más pensaba interponerse entre ellos. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupando riendo de la ocurrencia de Momo como para hacerlo.

- Un desacato como este es intolerable ¡Kaidoh, Momoshiro, si tienen tantas energías para desperdiciar en una pelea, entonces corred doscientas vueltas a las canchas de tenis _ya_!

Momo odió a Tezuka –otra vez- por semejante castigo tan, pero tan _injusto_. Luego corrió, corrió y corrió durante lo que parecieron horas, horas y horas. Y cuando la vuelta número doscientas fue dada, él sentía que iba a derrumbarse de cansancio. Estaba seguro que aquel amasijo de dolor que eran sus pies quedarían inservibles para siempre. Tendría que aprender a vivir en esa posición hasta que muriera de sed e inanición, y posiblemente las personas terminarían confundiéndole con una estatua vestida con el uniforme del club de tenis de Seigaku. Pero fijo que no lograba moverse de allí nunca más.

Sin embargo, Momo estaba _equivocado_.

Cuando el buenazo de Inui se acercó para ofrecerle ayuda –no piensen mal, por favor, pues era una ayuda totalmente _desinteresada_-, comenzó a sudar frío. En el instante que Momo vio el destello en sus gafas, la sonrisa torcida y el vaso lleno de un contenido de origen dudoso en su mano, supo por dónde iba la cosa. Y sus ojos se desorbitaron de horror.

- Momoshiro, veo que te fallan las fuerzas físicas. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Mi Ultra-mega-maravilloso jugo de verduras de Inui podrá ayudarte a superar tu problema. Y para mejorar tu suerte, esto que tengo aquí es la versión Gold ¿Quieres probar un poco?

- ¡Ni de coña me bebo eso, Inui-senpai…!

Y no había terminado la frase cuando ya había atravesado corriendo la avenida que se encontraba cruzando la esquina localizada a tres cuadras del colegio, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse el uniforme o recoger su mochila y bicicleta. El instinto de supervivencia había superado cualquier otra cosa.

Todavía en el mismo lugar, Inui sonrió divertido.

- Síp, ya sabía que a Momo todavía le quedaba algo de energía escondida en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sólo había que darle el _empujoncito_ adecuado para sacarla a la luz.

-000-

Cuando finalmente pudo dejar descansar su cabeza sobre la mullida y suave almohada, Momoshiro suspiró de alivio. Le dolían horrible los pies y estaba seguro que iba a amanecer con la frente amoratada por el golpe de raqueta de Kaidoh, pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaba seguro que iba a dormir como tronco durante _toda_ la noche. Y no quería nada más.

Sin embargo, Momo estaba _equivocado_.

Otra vez.

Porque sí durmió como tronco, pero no toda la noche. Quizás un par de horas como máximo. Y entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar. Momo no recordaba que lo había dejado encendido, con el volumen al máximo, sobre el colchón de su cama. Al lado de su oído, para ser más preciso. Y cuando la música de _The Simpsons_ inundó la habitación, el intenso y repentino sonido le asustó tanto que le hizo levantar de golpe.

Tanteando sobre su cama desesperado, buscó hasta que pudo encontrar el aparato. Luego le dio una mirada asesina durante un segundo antes de atender la llamada entrante. No reconocía el número que aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono.

- Moshi moshi.

Estática fue todo lo que pudo escuchar a través de la bocina, una respiración agitada y un sonido extraño, como el maullido de un gato. Después nada. El desgraciado que le había llamado a media noche simplemente había colgado sin decir alguna palabra.

Lanzando una maldición, Momo colocó el móvil sobre la mesa de noche y luego se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama. Estaba acomodando bien la frazada sobre su cuerpo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Momoshiro pensó en no contestar esta vez, pero la música que producía el aparato comenzaba a molestarle. No había más remedio. Gruñendo, lo tomó.

- Kaidoh, si estás llamando sólo para fastidiarme por lo que dije hoy en la práctica, iré a tu casa ahora mismo para estrangularte ¡Estoy muy cabreado y…!

- _Momo-senpai. _

Momo guardó silenció cuando escuchó su nombre, sorprendido por la llamada. Había reconocido la voz pero, de alguna forma sonaba extraña. Como si la persona que hablaba estuviera triste.

- ¿Echizen?

- _Aa._

- ¿Fuiste tú quien llamó hace un momento?

- _Aa._

- ¿Y por qué demonios no respondiste¿Sabes acaso qué hora es aquí?

- _Lo siento_.

Y Echizen no dijo más. Momo se sentó en la cama, rascándose la barbilla. El más joven no sonaba como siempre, y el otro comenzaba a inquietarse por eso. Realmente esperaba que todo estuviese bien en New York.

- Tu voz suena extraña ¿Todo bien allá?

- _Aa._ _Siento haberte despertado, con la diferencia horaria y tal… Yo sólo… No lo pensé… Yo sólo… _

- ¡Echizen¿Qué está pasando¡Me estás preocupando, maldición!

- _Lo siento_.

- ¡Deja de disculparte¿Te sientes mal¿Acaso estás enfermo o algo?

- _No, no. Nada de eso_.

- ¡Entonces qué!

- _Es que perdí._

- ¿Eh¿Qué… quieres decir?

- _Que perdí en el U.S. Open, Momo-senpai…_

-000-

- …He sido descalificado.

Y apenas dijo eso, Ryoma contuvo las ganas de llorar. Estaba en su habitación del hotel, recostado en la cama, todavía con sus ropas deportivas puestas. Su bolso con las raquetas de tenis, su gorra blanca, un par de toallas húmedas y una botella con agua estaban regados en el suelo de forma desordenada. Como si todo hubiera sido tirado a propósito.

Apenas terminó su juego, aquel donde había perdido, actuó profesionalmente. Le dio la mano al ganador, le dio las gracias y luego le deseó suerte en sus próximos partidos. Fue cuando salió de la cancha de tenis que Echizen finalmente comprendió que el _U.S. Open_ había terminado para él. Al menos ese año. Estaba fuera del _Grand Slam_. Y Echizen Ryoma no estaba acostumbrado a _perder_. Él simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Después de eso, no recordaba bien cómo había tomado sus pertenencias del camerino, o si había logrado despedirse de las pocas personas que conoció durante su participación en el torneo. Sólo sabía que había salido casi corriendo del _USTA Billie Jean King National Tennis Center_, en Flushing Meadows, para dirigirse a su hotel en un taxi.

Había estado aturdido todo ese tiempo en su habitación, caminando de un lado hacia al otro. Incluso Karupin había corrido a esconderse debajo de su cama, como si tuviera miedo de _él_. Ni siquiera había llamado a sus padres todavía para contarles nada, aun sabiendo que la noticia sería anunciada muy pronto en los medios de comunicación. La verdad es que no sabía bien qué hacer a continuación.

Sintiendo finalmente todo el cansancio físico acumulado, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Dormir un poco podría despejar sus pensamientos atribulados. Pero cayó sobre su móvil y el aparato se clavó dolorosamente en sus costillas. Ryoma lo tomó, dispuesto a lanzarlo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero en su lugar marcó un número telefónico.

Cuando una voz respondió del otro lado de la línea telefónica, Ryoma finalmente comprendió qué había hecho. Había llamado a Momoshiro en medio de la noche, al menos en Japón. Le había despertado y no sabía por qué. Cuando Karupin saltó sobre su cama y comenzó a maullar, pudo reaccionar. Completamente azorado, colgó el teléfono.

Pero…

Había escuchado la _voz_ de Momo. Inconcientemente llamó a la única persona que, pensó, podría comprenderle en ese momento. Porque Momo era el primer _verdadero_ amigo que había tenido en el mundo. Porque era una persona muy importante para él. Alguien a quien había extrañado muchísimo durante su estancia en Estados Unidos.

Quería _escucharle_ de nuevo. Hablar con él. Que su amigo le ayudara a poner orden en sus sentimientos… Sabía que Momo podría darle esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Entonces todo estaría bien de nuevo. Así que marcó su número y esperó que contestara. Y afortunadamente lo hizo.

- _¡Pero qué has dicho!_

Ryoma se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, tratando desesperadamente de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sobre su pecho, el fiel Karupin se había hecho un ovillo y maullaba de vez en cuando, como si quisiera brindarle palabras de consuelo.

- He sido eliminado del U.S. Open.

- _Oh… vaya, lo siento mucho, Echizen._

- Sí, bueno, yo también.

- _¿Cómo te sientes?_

- ¿Tú qué crees? Me siento como la mierda.

- _Lo imagino ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste?_

- Estaba en los cuartos de final.

- _¡Vaya, pero si lo has hecho muy bien¡Te felicito!_

- ¿Qué has dicho¡Te llamo porque me siento muy deprimido al perder y a ti sólo se te ocurre felicitarme!

- _Oye, oye ¡cálmate! No me digas que querías ganar el U.S. Open._

- ¿Y si así fuera qué?

- _Je, je. Típico de ti, Echizen_.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- _Que se nota que no soportas perder._

- Mira quién habla ¡Si tú también eres así…!

- _Hn. Pues sí¿no?_

- ¡Que sí, cabrón!

- _Pero yo tengo muchas más derrotas en el tenis que tú. Será por eso que lo comprendo mejor…_ - se oye un suspiro a través de la línea- _A veces eres un cabezota sin remedio._

Echizen mantuvo un silencio tenso. Realmente no comprendía a dónde quería llegar Momo-senpai con tanta palabrería sin sentido. Quizás no debió llamarle… quizás estaba mejor solo.

- _Se supone que habías ido al torneo para ganar experiencia y aprender nuevas técnicas de los mejores jugadores de tenis del mundo. Tú eres muy bueno, pero apenas tienes doce años. Te sobra tiempo para ganar muchos torneos en el futuro ¿Por qué comes ansias?_

- Es que no lo comprendes. Yo dejé todo para venirme a Estados Unidos. Necesitaba ganar este torneo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo, les dejé solos justo cuando iba a comenzar el Campeonato Nacional…

- _Y nadie te culpa por eso _–interrumpió su lamento-_¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? El que hayas participado en el U.S. Open fue de gran inspiración para nosotros. Ahora mismo estamos entrenando duro para ganar la final del Nacional. Y no creo que Seigaku hubiera llegado tan lejos de no ser por ti, tonto._

- Oh.

- _Eres un jugador sorprendente, Echizen. Y la verdad, me dio envidia saber que ibas a participar en el Abierto de Estados Unidos… Yo también hubiera querido ir contigo. _

- Momo-senpai…

- _Pero todavía no ha llegado mi tiempo. Eso lo sé. Tengo mucho que aprender y mejorar todavía. Si tan sólo hubieras visto mi patética forma de jugar hoy lo sabrías. En cambio tú eres un jugador fuera de serie. Estoy seguro que llegarás a ganar los cuatro torneos del Grand Slam en muy pocos años._

Todavía recostado en su cama, Ryoma sonrió sin darse cuenta de ello.

- Tienes toda la razón en eso.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Momoshiro también lo hizo.

- _¿A que sí? Y ahora dime¿ya te sientes mejor?_

- Tonto… -comenzó el menor, pero se detuvo súbitamente. La verdad es que estaba menos deprimido que antes, cosa que le había dejado bastante sorprendido. Parecía que el gritar tanto le había permitido liberar mucha de la tensión acumulada- Eh, no tan mal.

- _Je, je. Si es que debería convertirme en consejero y cobrar por eso. Soy muy bueno en estas cosas._

- No eres más que un cabronazo.

- _Gracias, yo también te quiero_ – risa divertida.

- No, de veras. Me siento mejor. Gracias por escucharme, Momo-senpai. Durante un instante me sentí deprimido y no sabía qué hacer.

- _¿Que no sabías qué hacer¡Pero si está más claro que el agua!_

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues dímelo tú si es tan obvia la cosa.

- _Tienes que volver a casa, Echizen. El lugar donde todos estamos esperando por ti._

Quizás Ryoma no se dio cuenta, pero esas palabras agitaron cada fibra de su ser. Se había ruborizado sin saberlo. Era lindo saber que había gente que le quería y estaba esperando su regreso. Personas a las que realmente les importaba. Ryoma tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos también.

Sin embargo, había un sentimiento especial que siempre había tenido hacia Momo-senpai. Algo que no podía explicar, al menos no con palabras. Tenía muchos deseos de volver a su lado, de jugar juntos al tenis de nuevo. De compartir nuevas experiencias con él. Ryoma no sabía que su corazón estaba despertando al amor. Quizás porque todavía era muy joven para saber sobre esas cosas. Pero muy probablemente en un par de años todo se haría claro. Ahora sólo le quedaba crecer y madurar. Después podría tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Tienes razón. Voy a regresar.

- _Perfecto. Ah, Echizen. No te olvides de traerme algún buen souvenir de New York¿vale?_

- Idiota.

- _¿Cómo?_ _¿Es que no piensas comprarle un regalo a tu senpai?_

- Hn, sí que eres un idiota… Pero está bien –suspiro- Veré qué puedo hacer.

- _Jo, gracias Echizen. Bien, nos vemos pronto. Date prisa en regresar, así nos das apoyo moral durante la final del Nacional. Buena falta que nos hace…_

El más joven contuvo las ganas de reír.

- Aa. Buenas noches, Momo-senpai.

- _Descansa un poco, Echizen_.

Echizen oprimió el botón _Off_ en su móvil y entonces se cortó la comunicación. Había terminado su llamada de larga distancia. Ahora estaba listo para regresar a casa.

-000-

_Una historia de amistad, con una ligera insinuación de otra cosa. No me malinterpreten, a mi me gusta la pareja Momo-Echizen, pero no en esta etapa de sus vidas. Después de todo, ello son sólo unos niños de trece y doce años respectivamente. En mi opinión, todavía están muy jóvenes para ese tipo de relación. _

_Una cosa más: no mencioné quién le ganó a Echizen en el U.S. Open ni contra qué equipo Seigaku iba a jugar la final del Campeonato Nacional. De alguna forma, esa información no me pareció importante dentro del fanfic. _

_La verdad, yo sólo quería crear una historia que comenzara en un escenario y luego cambiara a otro. Una llamada entre ese par me dio la oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo. Primero en Japón y luego en Estados Unidos. Espero que haya quedado clara la idea. _

_Terminado el 31 de agosto de 2007_


End file.
